The one that got away
by LyricsandGuitar
Summary: One can never be the same again once they got a taste of happiness.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gakuen Alice! Oh, and the song also. :)

-;-

_In another life, I will be your girl._

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world._

_In another life, I will make you stay._

_So I don't have to say_ _you are the one that got away._

-;-

**Title: The one that got away.**

Everybody expected her to mourn.

They expected her to throw tantrums, to cry, to grieve, and I expected her to come to me. But she didn't. Everyone was taken aback by her reactions. But we all could feel her sadness.

Especially _I_.

I have known Mikan Sakura since I was six. She was sunshine. She laughs easily, she understood almost everyone, and she befriends anyone. Even me, who everyone thought as indifferent, aloof, and not friendly enough to let someone borrow her pen when she was an elementary student, was defeated by her idiotic smile and laugh.

But everything changed when she met him. His arrogance was over the top. He was a stubborn, cruel jerk and he does not deserve her.

That's what I thought.

I've been there since they both started; I mean me and the others. They both fit the puzzle; they were like the last lyrics to finish a beautiful song, everything was going well for them. But, of course, story cannot exist without the antagonists. They both faced many ups and downs but they never give up. They have each other, and that is enough. It is enough. They can surpass anything, everything. It's what everyone thought, because that's what we can see.

But every book needs to end. Every story needs a denouement. And every fairy tale has a twist. Everyone thought they would last forever, they would never be apart, they would cross anything to be with each other, but they didn't. It was a surprised to everyone when he died. Natsume Hyuuga died, died by saving my best friend, his lover.

I can still remember that day; I was out with my boyfriend, Ruka Nogi, when we heard of the accident. Of course we hurriedly went to where they were, and saw Mikan standing by the door, waiting. She wasn't crying only quiet. When she saw us, she run and put her arms around me. I thought that's it, she's going to break down but she didn't. We waited, until the others came, we continue to wait, hours felt like decades that time. I watch her, watching the door while Sumire talked to her; saying "It's ok, everything will be fine. He's strong, so don't lose any hope" but she remains unresponsive.

The door opened and out came the Doctor, Mikan was fast and was immediately in front of him, we didn't heard any of the doctor's word but the way he looks at her, we already knew the outcome.

He's gone.

I can hear my beating heart in my ears; everyone was quiet, observing the doctor and Mikan as they continue their conversation. I can't keep my frown, cannot stay emotionless the way I always was, my heart felt like it was being held tight. I can't believe it. I thought everything was perfect for them, I thought they could surpass anything; I thought their love can cure everything. Everyone thought. But once again we were wrong.

During the wake everyone was present, her mother, father, grandmother-which rarely go out their manor-his sister Aoi and brother Tsubasa. Our Sempai's were also there, our classmates, his other friends, other relatives were there mourning for him. But the girl—only girl—standing in front of his grave just stood there, not mourning nor crying, but for some reason it is hard for me to watch her. I walked to her, leaving Ruka behind while talking to Koko and Kitsuneme.

"Hey" I started. "Rain is near you should not stand here in the open area." But I didn't get any response from her. "Mikan." I called out to her again.

But then her next word is what I didn't anticipate.

"Hotaru," she whispered "why?" I think I heard her sighed. "Why is it that every time I thought I am happy with the people I love," another sighed "they just disappear out of the blue?"

I didn't respond to that.

She slowly bent her knees and then touched his head stone. I tried stopping her, but she didn't let me. I can hear the noise in our back slowly dissipated. "Mikan, stop it."

"But Hotaru he's just down there, is not he?" she said in a whispery voice. She extended her hands and traces his name. "He promised me—"her voice broke down. She's crying, and I can't help not to, too "he said it will be us against the world." I bent down to her and pat her back, but remain unresponsive. "But look at him. Taking his rest earlier than usual." She keeps on tracing his name, like by doing that would take her to him. "I love you" was her last word that time.

And then the rain came but we stayed there with Ruka holding an umbrella for us. When the time came for us to depart, since we are outside the academy which is not very much allowed, Mikan stayed silent. In the car, in our dorm and even when his uncle—the principal—talked to her. Her laugh disappeared, her smile dissipated, it was like that part of her never existed at all. I was there when everything started between them and also there when it ended with his last breath.

We expected her to skip meals, skip school, skip hanging out with the group, to mope around but she never was. She was always there, she participated in the class, and she was always with us. It is hard for us to see her like that, especially I, because it is not normal, almost not normal.

Sumire once approached in our dorm room saying "what the fuck are you doing?" She almost shouted at her but received only a look that that is not there. " Mikan" she started lowly "why are you like that?" she asked.

"I'm fine" was her only reply."Can't you see? I'm not moping around, right?" And then she smiled. But all I can see was what become of her.

"No you're not. It is _so_ obvious that you are not." She stated firmly. "It is not normal, Mikan. You see, you can always come to us with what you really feel." Sumire said softly with the hope that she can go through her.

"I'm fine _Sumire_." Again was her reply.

She was like that every day. She quit her hobby of calling her friends different names. She quit laughing out loud like it's her last day of living. She was alive but not living. She smiles but her face remains blank. She was always present with everything but seems like very far away. She is Mikan _but _she is not the Mikan I know. Even after a year, she stays like that. It's like the time Natsume died, her heart went with him, leaving an empty shell behind.

She has changed. She was never the same.

Love could, indeed, change a person for the better and for the worst.

Because once you find your other half, you could never be the same again. That's what I've learned from those two. A lifetime could never be enough to love someone but only eternity.

With that, their love story reached its denouement.

-;-

Hey guys! I don't know what's gotten into me that I decided my first fanfic should be something like this. But, anyway, I just want to clear some things. In Mikan's case, I just want to be realistic, okay? Sometimes people find it hard to move on when someone they love passed away, because one can never be the same again once they got a taste of happiness.

Please review! :D

_**LyricsandGuitar**_


End file.
